This Research Program Project, titled Role of reservoir composition and T cell immunity in HIV rebound kinetics (RETIRE-HIV), will use samples from ongoing human therapeutic vaccination trials and synergistic non-human primate studies to ask how host immunity can alter rebound kinetics. The Program has a strong multidisciplinary and international character, established by a team of expert PIs who are longstanding collaborators and have access to unique cohorts of rebounding individuals. Such diversity, including geographic diversity, requires a strong administrative structure to promote synergy between the programmatic elements by facilitating regular, structured communication. This Administrative Core will provide overall organizational structure for the Program Project, perform administrative functions, interface with NIH/NIAID staff, foster cooperation between projects and cores, encourage criticism and advice from its scientists, promote fiscal responsibility, and assure the continued excellence of the Project and its ability to address the Specific Aims. The Administrative Core will be based at UC Davis and directed by the Program Project's co-overall PIs, Drs. Hartigan-O'Connor and Barry. These investigators have long worked together as Core Scientists at the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC). Dr. Barry was Director of the CNPRC from 2014-2015 and is now Director of the adjacent Center for Comparative Medicine. Thus, he has abundant experience in management of large collaborative projects such as this. The Core's organization is supplemented by administrators, specialists, the External Scientific Advisory Board, and an Internal Steering Committee. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1. Provide an organizational and programmatic structure to promote scientific excellence. 2. Provide organizational and financial oversight and future planning, establish decision-making processes, set priorities, and resolve disputes 3. Ensure efficient data, information, and resource sharing.